


In My Head

by useyourlove



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz isn't the only one hearing voices. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Shippy. Not shippy. Take it as you will.

She hears his voice in her head. Sometimes. When she's working. All the time at night when she's home alone. At work it's simpler--he helps her out, providing thoughts, theories answers. At night it's impossible. He talks to her. Tells her jokes. At night he asks her where she is and why she left. At night he misses her, and he doesn't have to say it. She can feel it, across the miles, wherever he is. He misses her. She closes her eyes, tries to sleep. Tries to focus on her projects. On work. But she misses him too.


End file.
